


something i can breathe in

by beatswords



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatswords/pseuds/beatswords
Summary: Karone looks amongst the group. Ashley and Cassie are walking ahead, arms linked, giggles dispersed between conversation. TJ and Carlos are to her side, deep in conversation. They all seem so comfortable amongst each other and Karone wonders if she’ll ever get to that level with any of them. — AshleyKaroneCassie friendship





	something i can breathe in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosabelle/gifts).



> Request #4: "Maybe [Cassie and Ashley] help Karone settle in during her brief stay on the Megaship before Dark Specter steals her back. Maybe it's an AU where Karone never becomes Astronema again."
> 
> Thank you for giving me the opportunity to write my girls together. I hope you like!

_you give me a reason_  
_something to believe in_  
_i know i know i know_

_you give me a meaning_  
_something i can breathe in_  
_i know i know i know_

\- homesick by dua lipa

 

The first night, TJ proposes they have dinner together in Angel Grove. They all agree to meet at the pods in an hour. Karone stands in front of the mirror in her bed chamber—she was given the only spare one in the corner of the ship.

She tugs at her gray jumpsuit. It was a gift, so she doesn’t want to be rude, but wearing it to dinner feels inappropriate. She looks completely different without her wigs, her scepter, her armor. The person staring back at her appears young, innocent, _naked_.

There’s a knock at the door, which startles her. She stares at it, unsure of what to say, when there’s a beep and the door slides open.

It’s Ashley. She freezes at the door, looking momentarily embarrassed. “I’m so sorry, were you changing? Cassie and I share a room and I’m so used to just walking in whenever…” She lets out a nervous laugh, which surprisingly relaxes Karone. “I just wanted to see if you were almost ready. We’re leaving in a few minutes.”

She forces a smile. “I’m ready,” she turns back to the mirror, staring at her reflection. “This is all I own now.” It’s meant to come out factual, but it sounds sad. The monotone of her voice feels hollow now. She no longer uses it to strike fear in the eyes of Earthlings and it feels foreign at times.

Ashley walks over, appearing behind her in the mirror with a huge smile on her face. “I can fix that.” She leaves the room and when she reenters she’s holding a folded pile of clothes in one hand and a pair of shoes in the other.

Karone takes the pile and shoes in her hand, inspecting them. It’s a brown plaid skirt with a yellow sleeveless turtleneck and platform wedges. More casual than she was expecting, but still more appropriate than her jumpsuit.

“Cassie and I will have to take you shopping, but this should work for tonight,” Ashley muses. Karone looks up to see her smiling at her, which causes her to smile back.

“Thanks,” she finally says. Ashley nods quickly and fidgets with her hands for a moment. Karone takes note of this before meeting her eyes.

Ashley blinks, shaking her head. “Sorry, let me let you get dressed! Duh, Ashley,” she races out of the room. Karone chuckles slightly to herself.

Being back on Earth, walking with the rest of the rangers amongst other Angel Grove residents is an out of body experience. People walk by them, completely unassuming to her presence. Why shouldn’t they be? She’s not infiltrating their homes with explosions. It should comfort her to see them so carefree, but instead she feels horrible for ever making them feel anything else.

Karone looks amongst the group. Ashley and Cassie are walking ahead, arms linked, giggles dispersed between conversation. TJ and Carlos are to her side, deep in conversation. Carlos suddenly gives TJ a playful shove, as the two of them laugh. TJ slings an arm across Carlos’ shoulder and they walk a bit ahead of her. They all seem so comfortable amongst each other and Karone wonders if she’ll ever get to that level with any of them.

“Earth to Karone,” Andros says, waving a hand in front of her face and getting her out of her head. She looks over to see him walking on the other side of her, their footsteps in pace.

“How literal,” she teases. Andros’ expression softens. She casts one more look at the foursome, before staring back at her brother. “You’re all friends, right? I know you’re a team, but you guys seem so… close.”

Andros nods, without hesitation. “They’re my best friends. Family even.” She cocks her head to the side. “Hopefully you’ll feel the same about them. In time, of course.”

Karone processes this. She has the same desire. She sees everyone walk into a building, with a sign in front. The Surf Spot. Karone makes a face. “Where are we going?”

Andros lets out a laugh, as he opens the door for her. She enters and looks around, taking in the atmosphere. The décor looks cheap and reminds her of being underwater. Nevertheless, it’s packed, with kids running around and other people occupying all of the tables except one.

The rest of the rangers pile into the table, not seeming to notice when Karone approaches the table. Andros steals a chair out of nowhere and slides it next to him. He motions towards her and she sits next to him.

At the table, TJ places a menu in front of Cassie, who laughs and pinches his cheek. He places another one in front of Carlos, who gives him a wink. The two share a laugh. He hands one to Ashley, who’s doesn’t even notice. Her head is turned towards Andros.

Karone studies their body language: how Andros has a hand on the small of her back, how they’re staring at one another, how they seem to be in their own world.

“Karone?” She looks over to see TJ holding a menu out to her. She takes it, giving a small nod.

“TJ’s just being annoying,” Carlos advises. “We never need menus.”

“You guys come here often?” She asks, taking a glance at the menu. All of the food looks worse than what she’s used to.

Everyone chuckles amongst themselves. “As often as we can, when we’re not… you know,” Andros explains. “You’re doing much better than I did my first time here.”

“Yeah, only because we’ve hid all the hot sauce bottles,” Carlos teases. Everyone laughs in a nostalgic way. Karone looks down, hoping one day to be rid of that isolated feeling.

A woman approaches the table, setting food down at the table before they’ve even ordered. Karone is the only one who looks confused. Everyone else starts to eat, even Andros. The woman and Karone make eye contact, both just as confused by one another.

“I’m sorry, didn’t realize you all brought a friend,” she gives a warm smile. “What’s your name, sweetie?”

“Ast—,” she cuts herself off. Everyone pauses around her, seemingly tensing. She looks down, frustrated with herself. She isn’t Astronema anymore. That life is behind her.

Andros places a hand on her shoulder. “Adelle, this is my sister, Karone.” She looks up, giving him an appreciative smile. Karone. Her birth name. It should feel like home, but it feels like a stranger. Astronema made people cower, Karone is nothing but a reminder of her stolen past.

“Well, nice to meet you Karone.” Adelle says, her words comforting. “I’ll be right back.” She disappears.

Karone looks around the table. Everyone looks away at the same time, which means they were staring at her. She swallows a lump in her throat, her mouth growing dry. “I’m sorry, still getting used to everything I guess…”

TJ is, surprisingly, the first one to speak. “Don’t worry about it, we get it.” Everyone nods in unison. “It’s gotta be an adjustment.”

Cassie sits up. “I can’t imagine being kidnapped and lied to for years.”

“And made to kill innocent people from a young age,” Carlos adds in, shaking his head in disgust.

Ashley leans over, placing a hand over Karone’s own. “Don’t worry, we’re not gonna let any of them get near you ever again.”

Adelle returns, placing a plate in front of Karone. “There you go.” She leaves, not once asking what she wanted to eat. Karone looks around, seeing everyone’s eyes on her.

She pushes her seat back. “I need some air.” She whispers, before getting up and walking out of the restaurant.

As soon as she opens the door and steps outside, the cool air hits her cheeks. She takes a couple breaths as she hugs herself. Their hearts are in the right place, that much she does now. It’s her own that’s a mess.

The door opens and she hears footsteps approach. Before she can lie to Andros and reassure him she’s fine, Cassie is by her side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, sorry about in there. We were trying to make you feel better, but we probably just made everything worse.” She’s rambling, which does the trick to comfort Karone.

She turns to face her, forcing a smile. “I’m fine, I’m just… adjusting.” It’s not a lie, but it feels like one. Cassie nods, not seeming to buy it. “I’ve just always thought of Ecliptor as a father figure, but I know now how wrong that was—”

Cassie shakes her head. “You didn’t know. None of us knew. What matters is that we’re all together now.”

For a second, it feels like Cassie could be someone to confide in. Her eyes are so inviting and understanding, Karone almost wants to just unload right then and there. “Cassie…” She starts, but then sees Cassie tense.

“Yeah?”

_They’ll never see you as anything other than Astronema, Princess of Darkness_ , her brain reminds her. She looks down, torn between feeling comforted that she was that powerful, misery for no longer having a purpose, and disgust for letting any of these thoughts cross her mind.

“…are Andros and Ashley a couple?” She teases. She’ll have to figure out her emotions on her own time. This is just the first night after all.

Cassie laughs, but then clears her throat. “As her best friend, I’m not at liberty to discuss.”

“So…yes?” Karone muses. They both laugh.

Cassie reaches over, linking arms with Karone like she and Ashley were earlier. “Come on, we’re all dying to see you take your first burger bite.”

“What’s a _burger_?” She repeats, as if the name itself is repulsive.

Cassie shakes her head playfully, leading her back inside. Something about the pink ranger’s bubbly personality is infectious, and Karone finds herself giggling for no reason.

(Turns out burgers are delicious. So are fries, which are even better dipped in a milkshake. Who knew?)

 

 

Sleeping overnight, in an actual bed instead of handcuffed to a pole in the boiler room, is an adjustment. Her old bed wasn’t that glamorous, and lacked privacy, but it was home. There was always someone yelling or fighting, causing her to get up and dish out punishments.

Here, the ship is quiet. The light from outer space trickles in from her window, an unexpected solace.

Everyone was off in their own beds, sleeping peacefully. For one night, they could sleep with the knowledge that Angel Grove and space was safe. But it was only a matter of time before Darkonda or, worse, Dark Specter attempted to retrieve her. It didn’t matter that Dark Specter could handle things on his own, it was the principle of the matter.

Karone struggled with knowing that at any second, everything would chance all over again. Or go back to normal. She wasn’t sure.

In the morning, she was awoken by a _bang_ and the ship shaking slightly. An asteroid chunk must’ve collided with the ship, a small mishap, and yet she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

It was then that she started to wonder if there was ever anything normal about any of this.

 

 

Karone enters the kitchen area, catching Cassie and Ashley talking in hushed whispers. They stop when they see her, plastering on smiles. “Good morning! We were just getting you breakfast.”

Karone takes a seat at the table, trying to gauge their expressions. “Is it a burger?” She offers excitedly.

Cassie laughs. “Burgers aren’t breakfast food.” She and Ashley walk over to the table, setting a tray down. It’s a stack of brown discs, with a slime poured on top. “Here you go.”

Karone tries to hide her disgust, but clearly is having trouble from Ashley’s surprised expression.

“Don’t tell me, you’ve never had pancakes,” Ashley questions. She grabs a fork and knife and starts cutting the discs into tiny triangle shapes. She stabs one of the discs with her fork and holds it out, towards Karone.

Karone pushes her hand away gently. “I’m actually not all that hungry.”

“You sure?” Cassie presses, holding a cup of orange liquid towards her.

She lets out a sigh. “I… appreciate you guys being so welcoming towards me,” she starts, trying to figure out how to choose her words. “I just—”

Before she can finish, red lights beep around the ship. Cassie and Ashley jump up, almost as if on cue.

Within seconds, Andros appears in the doorway. “It’s Darkonda! He’s trying to get aboard the ship! We’ve got it, if you guys can hide her.”

“On it, come on!!” Ashley yells. Cassie nods and the two of them pull Karone out of the room and down the hallway. Everything happens so fast. They head back into the boiler room, crouching behind. Cassie holds a finger to her mouth, signaling for Karone not to breathe. She nods.

Her biggest fear, has come true. Darkonda and Dark Specter hadn’t forgotten about her. They won’t rest until they’ve gotten what they want, and hiding in a boiler room will only prolong the inevitable. She will never be one with the rangers, honorary or not.

Still, Karone smiles when Cassie and Ashley tighten their grip on her as they hide. Their determination to keep her safe is admirable, while naïve. For now, however, she’ll try and live in the moment.

 

 

“Karone? I promised you a shopping trip, remember?”

While a shopping trip did mean having something to call her own again, Karone wasn’t sure if she was up for another trip to Earth again. Still, she could tell Cassie and Ashley were trying and she wanted to try too. So, she agreed.

Walking in between Cassie and Ashley, as they both list off important tips for navigating a shopping mall, Karone starts to feel overwhelmed again. She loves things like makeup and doing her hair, but she never really had to worry about buying clothes.

They enter a “department store”—as Ashley calls it—and head to the women’s section. Cassie and Ashley immediately start pulling items off of a rack. They ask her things as they go: what her size is, what type of clothes she has in mind, what pieces she has seen that she’s wanted to emulate.

Once they’re done, they lead her to the fitting room and hand her all of the clothes in a giant pile, closing the door in her face.

“We’ll be right outside!” Cassie yells.

Karone turns to the mirror, staring at the pile. She starts to try pieces on. Another skirt, a dress, a flowy top that she didn’t even know how to put on. They were fine, but they didn’t feel like _her_.

“How’s it going?” Ashley calls out.

Karone looks at the door, before walking over and opening it. She steps out, clad in a checkered purple dress. Ashley squeals excitedly, while Cassie claps.

“You look amazing!”

“Purple is definitely your color!”

Karone glances down at the dress and then back up at them, skeptical. “You really think so?”

The duo stands up, walking over to her. They nod and encircle her, complimenting her over and over again. She starts to blush, feeling tingly at their adoration.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spots a girl entering the fitting room area. She is dressed in all black: a turtleneck and leather skirt. Her makeup is dramatic and dark and a giant nose piercing glimmers as she passes them. In her arms are more black clothing. One in particular looks like a studded leather jacket.

Karone’s eyes light up, completely drowning out Cassie and Ashley’s words as she studies the girl. She takes a step forward. “Excuse me, where did you find those clothes?”

The girl stops right outside the neighboring fitting room. She gives Karone a once over, before letting out a laugh. “No offense, but spare everyone the rebellion phase, princess. Those clothes suit you just fine.”

Karone is momentarily taken aback, not expecting that response. “I don’t remember asking for your opinion. Now answer the question, you worthless Earthling,” she snaps. The words come out before she can process what she’s saying, but it’s the most genuine she’s felt in the past few days.

The girl raises her eyebrows. “What did you just call me?”

“Nothing! Sorry about that,” Ashley interjects, before pushing her and Cassie into the fitting room. She closes the door behind them and Karone fully expects to be lectured on being rude to a complete stranger.

Instead, Ashley laughs. Karone blinks, looking over as Cassie joins in. “That was awesome!” Cassie says, giving her a high five.

Ashley nods in agreement. “That girl was so mean, wasn’t she?”

Karone’s expression softens, looking between the two girls. Maybe she wouldn’t have to give up all of her past. She rolled her eyes. “Please, I’ve met meaner. Like me.”

Cassie and Ashley laugh again and Karone finds herself joining in. Cassie then proposes they go find the clothes themselves and they do. Karone never realized trying on clothes could be as much fun as it is.

When they return to the ship, Karone is wearing a black turtleneck mini dress, a choker, and combat boots. Karone gives them a twirl, unable to control how wide her smile is. The boys stare, taking in her appearance.

“Karone…” TJ starts.

“…you look…” Carlos attempts, but fails to finish.

Andros walks over, standing in front of the boys. “You look incredible,” he says, reassuringly.

“I know,” she replies, before walking to her room.

 

 

Cassie proposes they go do karaoke, failing to contain her shock at Karone having never been. She then uses this as an opportunity to explain to Karone that she originally came to California to be a singer and still wants to do it at some point.

Karone couldn’t relate. To singing, to having a passion, any of that. She had been thrown into being the Queen of Evil and had only worked too hard at it to gain respect and have a purpose. Learning humanly customs was both thrilling and exhausting.

She found herself envying Andros. He was from KO-35, just like her, but he has meshed in so well with the rest of the team. She yearns to be where he was, both emotionally and mentally. It has to be a hell of a lot better than her current mindset.

The girls convene in Cassie and Ashley’s bedroom, getting ready. Ashley stands in front of a mirror, curling her hair. Cassie stands in front of her closet, trying to figure out what she wants to wear. Karone sits on the floor, going through Cassie’s makeup collection.

“You have so many different pairs of eyeshadow,” Karone admires. She had only a couple colors, but had done her best to experiment with mixing until she created different shades. Though, now that collection was another part of her past.

Cassie looks over, smiling. “You wanna use some?”

Karone looks up, eyes wide, but shaking her head. “I would feel too bad, using up your supply.”

Cassie lets out a laugh. “I can always buy more, it’s cool.”

Karone grins, opening the eyeshadows. She stands up, walking over to the mirror and standing beside Ashley. She starts to apply the makeup, her hands moving with precision and comfort.

A part of her wonders if her mother enjoyed dramatic makeup as much as she does. Was it passed down to her? Did she steal her makeup and put it on hastily as a child? Did her mom ever apply makeup on both of them for fun? These were questions she would likely never have answers to. The only remnant she had was her locket and Andros. She should consider herself lucky.

When she’s done, Ashley and Cassie stare in awe.

“We’re gonna need fancier outfits,” Ashley deadpans.

“Maybe not,” Karone muses. She gets up and leaves the room. While she wasn’t able to keep much from her old days, she did manage to hold onto a couple wigs. She returns, genuinely giddy for the first time in awhile.

Cassie and Ashley’s eyes widen as she hands them a long curly blue wig (Cassie) and a long curly silver wig (Ashley). She dons the short red wig herself and applies the same colorful, dramatic, makeup to their faces.

When they enter The Surf Spot for karaoke night, Karone holds her head up high. If Astronema was no longer the Princess of Darkness, maybe she didn’t have to be completely dead. Maybe she could come out every now and then.

Everyone is dressed casually, which makes the trio stand out, but that only makes Karone feel more at home. Back in space, she’s used to having eyes on her, commanding the room with her appearance.

Currently, a guy is on stage, singing nervously into the mic and keeps looking towards the monitor for every other word. His hands are shaking, as he grips onto the mic. In the front row, a girl is staring up at him, hearts in her eyes as she watches him. She laughs to herself, but it’s apparent that she holds a lot of affection towards him.

Karone smiles sadly as she watches them. The closest she’s ever come to romance was Zhane, which was barely anything. She wonders if she could ever truly experience that. She’s so used to invoking fear out of everyone, it’d be hard to reconcile with any other emotion.

She snaps out of it, looking over to see Cassie staring at her with a similar expression to the girl. Realizing she’s been caught, Cassie looks away quickly and picks up a binder. Karone looks down, smiling to herself.

Cassie approaches the two of them. “Alright, what song are we singing?”

Ashley bounces on the soles of her feet, excited. “Can we do Spice Girls? Please?”

Cassie groans. “But Ashley, Alanis!”

They both look at Karone, as if she’s the deciding vote. She blinks, visibly not prepared for this. “I don’t know what a Spice Girl or Alanis is. I can just watch you guys from the audience.”

Cassie groans, “No we want you to sing with us!” Ashley nods.

It shouldn’t come as a surprise to her anymore, just how much they value her now, but it still hits her. She nods simply and the two of them squeal just as the guy finishes his song. Cassie puts the binder away and they all hold hands, waiting to go on.

“You know, I knew you looked familiar, but I couldn’t place it at the time,” a voice announces, snapping them from their thoughts. They all turn to see Adelle, who’s staring directly at Karone. “You’re Astronema! I saw you on the news, tormenting the Power Rangers.”

Karone stammers. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea dressing similarly to her old self. She was stupid to assume there’d be no repercussions for the damage she’s caused to Angel Grove.

Ashley stands in front of Karone. “Adelle, we can explain—”

“Girls, I have let you into my restaurant and treated you all like family and you try to lie to me. All that nonsense about her being Andros’ sister,” Adelle waves her off. “I don’t know what kind of game y’all are playing, but you are not allowed in my restaurant.” She points directly at Karone.

“Adelle, please—” Cassie starts, but Karone shakes her head.

“Cassie, Ashley, it’s fine. I understand,” she replies simply. “I’m sorry for any trouble I’ve caused.” And with that, she’s out the door, snatching her wig off and wiping her makeup off with the back of her hand.

_That’s what you get for thinking you could start over_ , her brain scolds. She was better off never knowing the truth. Happiness and redemption aren’t realistic for people like her and she was foolish to think otherwise.

The doors open behind her. “Karone!” Both Ashley and Cassie yell.

“Go back inside, you were just about to go on,” she croaks, hugging her shoulders and she starts walking away from them.

Ashley pulls on her arm, spinning her around to face them. “We’re not performing without you.”

“We’ll just have to tell Adelle the truth,” Cassie adds, as if it’s no big deal.

Karone’s eyes widen. “You would risk revealing your identity for me? Don’t be stupid.” She turns around and continues walking, throwing her wig on the ground.

“Karone! You’re our friend, you’re Andros’ sister.” Ashley yells.

“That’s the only reason I matter, isn’t it? To gain approval for your crush?” Karone spits, turning back around. “Guess what, Ashley, I couldn’t care less what you and Andros do. He means nothing to me.”

Ashley’s face is red, probably from embarrassment. “You don’t mean that. All he’s ever wanted was to find you again.” Cassie holds onto her supportively.

“But did he ever wonder how I’d feel? To know my entire life is a lie?” She yells, finally releasing all of the built-up anger that has been bubbling underneath. She forces out a dry laugh. “Did you know that he doesn’t even know what happened to our parents? They could be dead for all I know. And Ecliptor…” Her voice drops. “…he’s the closest thing I’ve had to family and he risked his life to ensure I was safe. How can I hate him? All he’s ever told me about you five was how much damage you’ve caused to our universe. Me, trusting you…trying so hard to feel accepted…I’m betraying him.”

“No, you’re not. He lied to you your whole life!”

“Or maybe he was protecting me! I can’t even defend myself without my specter.” She counters. When they don’t respond, she reaches under her top and pulls out the locket, yanking it from around her neck. “Maybe I’m not meant for any of this.” She throws the locket on the ground and looks up at them. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do this.”

They head back up to the spaceship in silence. Karone goes into her room and closes the door. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, makeup smudged, her hair sticking up in places. Finally, her exterior matches her interior.

 

 

The next morning, every emotion comes crashing down on her at once. Ecliptor, her parents, Andros, her future as neither the Princess of Darkness nor a regular civilian and the reality of never getting all of the answers she wants.

She pulls the blanket tighter around her, curling up into a ball. While she’s started to enjoy her time here, it seems unrealistic to stay here mooching off of everyone for that much longer. Eventually, they’ll get tired of her and ask her to either fight with them—something she still can’t imagine doing—or leave.

But where would she go? The only home she’s come to know is forbidden. The only father she’s ever known was most likely killed. The parents she’s told are her own have disappeared. Earth is fine, but living there alone permanently sounds like a special kind of hell.

A beep outside her bed chamber snaps her from her thoughts and the door slides open. The overhead light flickers on. Karone is facing the wall, but can tell it’s Cassie and Ashley immediately. Their footsteps are still cautious, after all this time.

“Karone?” Cassie calls out, her voice barely above a whisper.

“We made you breakfast, if you’re hungry,” Ashley adds. “We were thinking today we could take you to the beach, try out that bikini we bought the other day…”

Karone shuts her eyes tight, as if this action will restart her, transport her back to a time before she knew the truth. _You were so lost_ , her brain reminds her. _You’re still lost_. She opens her eyes, giving them a moment to adjust back to the light.

“Karone?” Cassie repeats again. Footsteps follow, as they approach the bed.

Karone tenses, the closer the get. “Thank you for breakfast, but I’m not that hungry. I think I’ll stay here today, if that’s alright.” She croaks out finally, her back still towards them. Her voice comes out hoarse, but the footsteps stop.

“You okay?” Cassie asks. Her voice sounds less concerned and more comforting, but it’s not enough to shake the thick cloud upon her.

Karone nods, still unable to bring herself to face them. “I’m just tired.”

A silence fills the room, which worsens her anxieties. She wonders if the two of them are trying to communicate telepathically or musing how to leave without making the situation awkward. At one point, one of them shuts the light off, enveloping the room back into a familiar darkness. She closes her eyes tight once more, this time she doesn’t want to stop.

Suddenly, the feels the blanket yanked from one side. She freezes, ready to yell and scream at both of them for attempting to remove her from bed. While they’ve both been unbelievably kind to her intruding on their lives, and while she wants to earn their trust, she isn’t sure she can hold her tongue at the moment.

She feels one of them climb into the bed, followed by the other. There isn’t enough room, but somehow, they all fit. Karone turns over, finally facing them. Cassie is closest to her, with Ashley next. They both smile, as if synchronized. She turns back, facing the wall, not even noticing that she’s began crying. The tears fall so silent and singular.

Cassie presses closer to her, wrapping an arm around her stomach underneath the covers. Ashley follows suit, placing her hand on top of Cassie’s. Karone reaches up, wiping a tear from her cheek. Her hands hesitantly find their way on top of Ashley’s.

The three of them lay there in silence for what feels like hours and it’s the most at home she’s felt in her entire life.

 

 

Karone wakes up early, writes a letter to Andros, packs her one bag, and exits her room. She bumps into Cassie and Ashley in the hallway. Their eyes go straight to her bag.

“Leaving so soon?” Ashley whispers, her smile sad.

“There’s a letter in my room for Andros, explaining everything. I tried to write one for you all, but I didn’t know how to word everything…” She trails off, looking down, before setting her bag by her feet. “I’m going back to KO-35. Zhane is on his way to pick me up. I need to find my parents, get answers, even if it takes me my whole life. This way, Darkonda and Dark Scepter won’t bother you all anymore.” They nod, though she wonders if they will ever truly understand. “I’ve never had friends before, but you two have shown me that I’m deserving of the possibility. You’ve helped me find my way and you’re…you’re the best friends I’ve ever had.”

“You’re our best friend too,” Cassie admits, with no hesitation. “I’m gonna miss you so much.”

“Me too,” Ashley adds.

They step forward and envelop Karone into a hug. She wraps her arms around them and closes her eyes, reveling in the moment. “If you need me, you’ll know where to find me.” She whispers.

They finally part and she walks off down the hallway, feeling a lot less lost as when she first entered this ship. She’s finally found a home, a place to belong to. It may be a ship and not a whole world, but it means the world to her, and that’s what matters.


End file.
